This application relates generally to discount instruments. More specifically, this application relates to methods and systems for providing discount instruments that may be used in fundraising applications.
There are many organizations that rely on fundraising drives or events to finance their operations. Common examples are seen in school groups, such as athletic and other types of clubs, that use fundraising techniques to finance the purchase of uniforms, equipment, and travel, among other expenses. These school groups may engage in fundraising activities regardless of their level, including elementary-school, secondary-school, and university-level groups. Moreover, fundraising activities are often used by other types of groups to finance their activities, including, for example, scouting and social organizations. While many such groups are children's groups, there are also adult groups that rely on similar fundraising activities for financial support.
A persistent problem faced by fundraising organizations is the need to find a fundraising program that is sufficiently appealing to raise the desired funds. In some instances, organizations may rely on donations of a purely charitable nature, although it is often believed that the fundraising is more successful when the donor acquires something of value in exchange. Accordingly, many fundraising drives typically take the form of having individuals in the organization sell a product to customers, with the organization taking some of the profit from the sale. There are a wide variety of products that may be sold, common examples of which include magazine subscriptions, cookies, and candy. While these approaches do have some success, they usually rely on a partnership between the fundraising organization and the regular producer of the product. To accommodate the funds retained by the fundraising organization, the cost of the products may be greater to the consumer than if they were purchased elsewhere and/or the profit provided to the regular producer may be lower than is usual for a comparable purchase. Both of these factors act to limit the overall success of the fundraising activity.
There is accordingly a need in the art for methods and systems that limit the negative impact of these factors.